Many electronic device that are capable of playing video, particularly mobile devices such as smart phones, may have limitations imposed on their play/playback of video. For example, some electronic devices may force full screen playback, disallowing other interactive elements to be on the screen with the video. By way of another example, some electronic devices may require user interaction to begin playback. By way of yet a third example, some electronic devices may not possess sufficient hardware and/or software resources (such as screen size, processing power, memory, and so on) for play of video. By way of a fourth example, some video may be in a format that may not be compatible with some electronic devices.
Such imposed limitations may unnecessarily limit the functionality of video on electronic devices. For example, such limitations may prevent the creation and/or utilization of interactive media. Such limitations may also prevent play of various videos on various electronic devices. In some cases, concern regarding such limitations may not have existed for certain types of media delivery devices such as televisions or desktop computers as those devices may have had fewer limitations imposed on their play/playback of video, such as fewer restrictive screen or bandwidth limitations.